I Lost you Once, Not Again
by Hezabell
Summary: Mizuki's family held a powerful business, until one day they were killed in a fire making Mizuki leave behind her childhood friend Sasuke and move to America with her Uncle. After almost 10 years of not seeing each other what will happen when she returns
1. Chapter 1

Name:Mizuki Haru

Age: 16

Birthday: September 31

Looks: Thick black hair with neon yellow highlight that look like lightning bolts with side-swept bangs that goes down to her mid-back. Energetic gold eyes.

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 110 lb.

Likes: Sweet things, manga, music, movies, walking, sleeping, cats, water, storms, cold weather, cherry blossoms,

Dislikes: Actual books, hot weather, bugs. muggy weather

This is a Sasuke Modern Story anyway Enjoy :)

{Prologue}

Little 6 year old Mizuki Haru ran outside to greet the young Uchiha that has just turned 7. He ran up to her with his mother not far behind.

"Be good Sasuke, I'll be back in a couple hours to pick you up." The young mother called getting into her limo and driving off.

The young boy waved his mother off before he grabbed the Mizuki's hand and ran into the back of her mansion to play in the garden.

(Couple of hours later)

"Sasuke I'm going to call your mother to come pick you up now." Young Mizuki's mother called into the garden where they've been playing for a couple hours.

As the mother walked inside the young Uchiha gave a pout face towards the door.

Mizuki saw this so to try and cheer him up she jumped on his back, making him fall over.

He looked at her over his shoulder trying to still be upset but couldn't help but laugh at her, making her chuckle along side with him.

They settled down a little when they heard a giant bam noise and a heat wave run right into their faces.

They looked up at the house to see it covered in flames.

"Mommy, Daddy." Mizuki whispered seeing her house burning.

Realization hit her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She got up and ran towards the house as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Wait Mizuki , Don't go." Sasuke yelled after her.

She didn't listen she kept on running, but before she could reach the house to people grabbed her and held her bakc from running into the house.

In front of the house another police man stood.

"Damn it, We were to late!" He mummbled to himself.

(Flash Back)

Officer Yagami sat in his office just handing out cases to other officers and watch everyone working, when he got a phone call.

"Hello" He answered thinking it was someone from around the office saying they finished one of the many cases they got, or somone calling with any information.

"You better get over to Haru's place quick." Said a frantic sounding voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" Officer Yagami said just under a yelling voice.

"You better hurry, there's going to be a show soon." The line went died.

He slammed the phone on to it's reciever.

"Let's go men, We need to get to the Haru's mansion! Someone call an ambulance we'll need one."

About 15 minutes into the ride we saw a big light go off in the distance, like an explostion.

"Damn it we're to late. Step on it!"

In about two more minutes the police were in front of the mansion. They see the house in flames.

They thought everyone was died before they heard someone scream.

They turned to see a little girl running up to the burning house while a boy yelled for her not to go.

"Stop her!" Officer Yagami yelled. Two of his men ran and grabbed her before she could get too close to the house.

"Damn it, We're to late!" Officer Yagami mummbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

I headed home after school. Fall was starting to come in making my legs cold.

'Bad day to pick a skirt, to wear to school.'

I sighed seeing my house coming into view. I don't really care about going home to my uncle. My parents died when I was young, so I had to move to America with my uncle.

"Mizuki, Is that you?" Called my uncle from his office.

"Yes Uncle." I responded.

"Can you come here from a moment." I walked into his office to see him packing up some of his books.

"Uncle, What are you doing?"

"Mizuki, I have to tell you something."

"Well I'm listening."

"We're moving back to Japan." That's it. Time seemed to stop.

"Wh-What?"

"We're moving to Japan." He repeated.

"No!" I snapped. My uncle stopped packing and turned to face me with a frown clear on his face.

"My company is moving to Japan and we have to go with it." He explained. He ran a very popular car brand. I knew a lot of people were moving their factories to the East because the pay is cheaper, but did it have to be Japan we go to.

"But what about those people that killed my Mom and Dad?" His frown turned into a soft smile.

"Don't worry they were caught. I had to make sure it was safe before we moved there." He said in a soft voice. I was in shock, it was a rare sight to see my uncle being nice. He's usually emotionless. I think that's why he's single.

"Where are we moving to?"

Uncle paused for a little bit then answered.

"Konohamaru."

I froze again.

"Alright." I said slowly exiting the room.


End file.
